warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Mike Teavee
Mike Teavee is a character from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. He is the fourth golden ticket winner and he is obsessed with television. Personality In the 1971 adaptation, he is obsessed with television, he is rude to the newsman who wants to interview him. In the 2005 adaptation, he is arrogant, rude, and obsessed with video games. Appearance In the 1971 adaptation, he has brown hair, blue eyes. He wears a yellow cowboy shirt, white pants, white cowboy boots, a white cowboy hat and a light blue bandana. In the 2005 adaptation, he has brown hair, brown eyes. He wears a black skull T shirt with red long sleeves , black pants, and black converse sneakers. Appearances Live-action productions 1971 adaptation film In Marble Hills, Arizona Mike is first seen being interviewed with his parents while watching a western tv show after he found the fourth golden ticket. The reporter asked Mike to shut the television off and Mike refuses. Mrs Teavee explained that she served him TV dinners because he never eats with his parents at the table. Mike wished to have a real gun a Colt 44 and his father replied "Not until you're twelve son." He is whispered by Slugworth. Then he is next seen outside of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory among with his mother. Mike says to his mother that they're both on TV he said hi to his friends from Marble Falls Billy, Maggie, and Fishface. Then he introduced himself to Willy Wonka and he pulls his toy gun exclaimed "Wham! You're dead!" Wonka shook Mike's hand. After entering the chocolate factory Mike among with the other children are asked to sign the contract. While Mike signs the contract he remarks that he saw it in a movie once a guy signed his wife's insurance policy then he bumped her off. Mike among with the others come into the room with the dead end he reacts by saying "There is no other door." while crowding each other. Mike among with the others enter the chocolate room he reacts with awe. As Wonka sings "Pure Imagination" he pulls hair out of Mike's head which annoyed him. Mike is seen eating candy off the ground after Wonka used his cane to bring the candy down. When Augustus Gloop falls in the chocolate river Mike exclaimed "Man overboard!" he looks on as Augustus goes up the pipe into the fudge room. After Augustus's demise, Mike enjoys the ride on the Wonkatania at first until they enter the tunnel he gets scared upon seeing the images on the walls. After the boat ride he asked his mother why they show stuff like that TV and Mrs Teavee replied that she doesn't know as they get off. In the Inventing room he tried some exploding candy and he falls backwards when the candy explodes in his mouth. So his mother goes to check on him she exclaimed "Your teeth!" and Mike says "Boy that's great stuff." Wonka says that it's exploding candy for your enemies. Then Wonka showed them everlasting gobstobbers and Mike would like one then asked Wonka how does he make those gobstobbers and Wonka replied that he's a triffle deaf in this ear and tells him to speak a little louder next time. Mike looks on as Violet becomes a blueberry after she disobeyed Wonka. After Violet's demise they all went to the lickable wall that tastes like real fruit Mike tastes a plum. Then they went to the bubble room that makes fizzy lifting drinks he and Veruca look up at the ceiling seeing how high it is then he and Veruca begged Wonka to let them try a fizzy lifting drink but Wonka wouldn't let them because they'll be floating all over the place then they leave the bubble room as Grandpa Joe and Charlie Bucket both stay. In the geese egg room when Wonka explained that the geese are laying eggs overtime for Easter Mike tells him that Easter is over but he is shushed by Wonka and tells that they don't know that he's trying to get ahead for next year. Mike looks on as Veruca sings "I want it now!" he reacts upon seeing Veruca throw a temper tantrum then she goes down the garbage chute due to being a bad egg. At the Wonka mobile Mike asked his mother if Slugworth would pay extra to know about this and his mother replied to keep his eyes open and his mouth shut. As the ride goes Mike and his mother complained about being covered in suds while Grandpa Joe and Charlie Bucket have fun throwing foam at each other. Then they go through the Wonka wash and they all got clean much to Mike and his mother's relief. Mike asked if could've walked and Wonka replied if the Good Lord intended us to walk he would've invented roller skates. In the Wonkavision room Mike is told by Wonka to open his mouth a wider when he speak after he explained about how ordinary television works. After the Wonka bar is teleported to the television Wonka tells Mike to take the chocolate bar and Mike thinks that chocolate is just a picture. Mike asked Wonka if he could send other things besides chocolate. Wonka replied "Anything you like." Mike asked "What about people?' and Wonka replied sending people might have some messy results. Mike teleports himself into the television much to his mother's shock and Mike became small. Mike thinks he's the first person in the world to be sent by television. Mike tells his mother to wait until the kids back home hear about this and his mother responds that nobody's going to hear about this as she holds him she puts him in her purse, much to Mike's dismay. Then he is never seen again afterwards but he was mentioned by Wonka that Mike will be put in the taffy pulling machine much to Mrs Teavee's dismay. 2005 adaptation film Animated productions ''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory'' 2013 musical Video game adaptation Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Non-WarnerMedia characters Category:Kids Category:American characters Category:Willy Wonka Category:Willy Wonka characters Category:Characters by Roald Dahl Category:Live-action characters Category:Males Category:Acquired Characters Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory characters Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Category:Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory Category:Humans Category:Animated characters Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Singing Characters